


(exchange)

by cheinsaw



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (its angie), Aftercare, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Bathing/Washing, Bondage, Domestic Fluff, Filipino Character, Married Couple, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Shinguji Korekiyo, Other, rated m cause they did the SEX, vague v3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheinsaw/pseuds/cheinsaw
Summary: Angie and Korekiyo spend an evening together.(postgame married life ft. they/them transfeminine shinguuji and adhd filipino angie)





	(exchange)

**Author's Note:**

> im so sick of looking at this LOL
> 
> ty cyberjellies for filipina angie and the headcanon that she would love pancit palabok. i cannot confirm as i am allergic to shrimp but i'll take your word for it

"...you did well, very well, my love," Korekiyo's voice is saying next to Angie's ear. "I'm going to remove your blindfold, all right?" They do, and Angie squints in the dim light, her eyes unfocused for a moment. "Can you speak?" 

"Mmmhm, yep. Untie Angie," she whispers.

"But of course. Please be still for a moment." Korekiyo leans over Angie, freeing her hands from the red straw rope looped around her wrists. Her arms are sore from being held over her head so long, and she gingerly brings them down close to her chest.

"Which shall come off next, my love?"

"Mmm... Legs."

Korekiyo's hands deftly untie Angie's leg bindings. "Are you able to stretch?" Angie does. "Good, good. Does anything hurt?"

"Nope!"

"Can you sit up?"

"I dunno... Kinda weak."

"I am going to lift you. Is that alright?"

"Mmm."

Korekiyo's arms wrap around Angie, pulling her into their lap. They begin to work at untying the ropes that press into her chest and back as she leans her head against their shoulder. "Angie loves Kiyo," she murmurs. It feels important to say.

"And I love you as well," they reply, their voice soft like velvet. "Would you like some aloe?"

"Just on Angie's wrists."

"Fair enough." Korekiyo reaches over to the nightstand and retrieves a bottle of aloe vera gel. They begin to rub it onto the raw spots on Angie's skin where the ropes have dug into her. The coolness feels good, and Angie sighs. "How do you feel?"

"Sleepy," Angie says.

"Does anything hurt?"

"Nope!"

"And no dissociation, correct?"

"Nope, nope! Angie's all here."

"That's good." Korekiyo gently places Angie back on the bed and curls their body around her, draping an arm across her waist. "Would you like a bath, or would you prefer to go right to sleep?"

"Mmm... Angie wants a bath!" As tempting as it is to drift off right then and there with her wife (her _wife!_ Angie's still not quite over the novelty of the word) holding her, Angie's never one to turn down a bath with Korekiyo.

They kiss the top of her head. "Very well. Are you feeling up to running the water? I would like to make some tea for us."

"Yep, yep! Angie can do that, no problem. Um, but, Kiyo might have to carry her."

"Let's relax for a moment first. I do not wish to leave you by yourself if you cannot stand or walk unaided."

"Mmm, okay." Angie closes her eyes and presses her face closer to Korekiyo, breathing their familiar scent in. "Don't let Angie fall asleep."

"I will not." Korekiyo begins to trace patterns onto Angie's back, running their fingers over the rope marks and massaging light circles across Angie's skin. Angie leans into their touches, letting herself relax completely in their arms.

After a few long moments Angie stretches out her legs to make sure they work. "Okay, Angie is ready."

"Very well," Korekiyo murmurs. They get up first, rolling off the bed and waiting to help Angie to her feet.

"Thanks!" she replies happily, grinning up at them. She can't see their smile through their mask, but it reaches all the way up to their eyes.

Korekiyo hands Angie her bathrobe from where it's draped across a nearby chair, then shrugs their own on before leading Angie out of the bedroom. "Feel free to use the essential oils in the bath," they tell her.

"Ooh, lavender and vanilla?"

"Precisely."

"Does Kiyo want incense on too?"

"Ah, not tonight. But I appreciate the offer."

The two of them have reached the bathroom, now. Korekiyo slips off to the kitchen to prepare the tea, leaving Angie by herself. Running the bath is easy, though, so Angie hardly minds. She twists the tap to hot and plugs the drain, leaving the tub to fill while she rummages through Korekiyo's collection of bath salts and oils. The vanilla and lavender bottles are right near the front. Angie expertly squeezes four generous drops of each into the water, then places the bottles back in the closet as the sweet scents permeate the small room.

Angie removes her bathrobe, letting it fall to the floor. She plunks herself down and sleepily goes through the motions of washing herself as she waits for Korekiyo. It seems they'll be a while, though, so once she's clean she slides herself into the bath. Heat quickly envelops her, soothing her muscles and bones. She wants to sink down under the water and stay there, safe and warm.

Korekiyo opens the bathroom door, making Angie's head turn. "I apologize for keeping you waiting," they say quietly. There's a tray in their hands, and Angie can see it holds two steaming cups of tea as well as a bar of chocolate.

"No problem!" Angie says. "Come into the bath."

"Of course." Korekiyo places the tray on the edge of the bathtub before they shed their robe and hang it neatly on the back of the door, followed by their face mask. Angie watches them as they wash their body, slow and deliberate, until she sees them frown.

"Kiyo?"

"Ah, I was just thinking that I am overdue to shave my legs…"

Angie pouts. "Kiyo's legs look fine!"

"…It is beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable."

"Does Kiyo need Angie to help?"

"No, no, stay where you are. I'll just be a moment."

Angie hums and stretches, sinking her whole body into the bath so everything below her nose is submerged. She's always felt at home in water, especially after the killing game. The false memories of her island have been dulled with time, but they've never gone away. Ah—she's not supposed to think about that, though. It's more important to live in the now, the Danganronpa therapist kept saying, not in the past. Especially when that past wasn't even real.

Korekiyo sighs, having finished with their work. They slip quietly into the water, and Angie opens her arms, grinning as they press themself against her. She reaches up to trail her fingertips across the smooth skin of their back.

"Hehe, you're cold."

"Ah, my apologies." Korekiyo presses a gentle, slow kiss to Angie's lips, bringing a smile to her face. "Shall we switch? Would you prefer to sit in my lap?"

"Yes!" Angie leans back, shifting her body alongside Korekiyo's until she's straddling their legs and resting her head against their shoulder. "Much better."

"Yes, I agree."

They sit in silence for a long few moments, and Angie lets her mind wander. She runs her hands under the water, making small waves in the tub. Her wedding ring twists a bit with the movement. Ah, it's her favorite thing, really, when she and Korekiyo hold hands and their rings clink together. The smell of the vanilla is making her a bit hungry, craving fresh-baked cookies. Oh, oh, or hotcakes, or fried rice, or pancit palabok. Maybe she can cajole Korekiyo into buying her takeout, and then—

"Angelie."

"Kiyo!" Angie chirps back.

"May I ask you something?"

"Mmm, anytime, go right ahead."

"Very well… Today's session was not particularly intense, but I still… Is there anything you would like to talk about? Anything that is bothering or upsetting you? It doesn't have to be related to today," they add.

Angie stares up at the bathroom ceiling, but nothing comes to mind. "I dunno. Angie's okay!" She turns her head back to look up at Korekiyo. "Is Kiyo okay?"

"Yes, I am fine. I just wanted to be sure." They sigh softly. "I love you so very much. I apologize if I am being overly cautious."

"No, no, it's fine! Angie doesn't mind at all!" She makes sure to look them in the eye, so they know she means it. "Angie's really glad Kiyo looks out for her."

"Of course." They lace their fingers through hers under the water. "I trust you would do the same for me, were our positions reversed."

"Mmm, you know Angie would!"

"You should have some tea before it gets too cold," Korekiyo says, gesturing to the tray that sits at the edge of the bath. It's then that Angie sees Korekiyo brought her favorite mug, a tacky little thing they'd picked up last time the two of them had visited the Philippines, and her eyes brighten once more.

"Oh, oh, can we order takeout?" she asks. "Angie really wants some pancit."

"I believe I mentioned that it would be best to eat beforehand," Korekiyo says teasingly.

"Angie did!"

"Half of an egg is not a meal."

"Okay, so, so, Angie wasn't super hungry but now she is, so pleeeeease?"

Korekiyo sighs. "I suppose, yes."

"Ooh, thank you, thank you!" Angie beams. She nuzzles against Korekiyo's shoulder. "Thank you," she repeats, more quietly.

"Of course. Would you hand me my tea, though?"

"On it!" Angie's no longer sleepy, buzzing with anticipation. It seems that the night has only just begun!


End file.
